A conventional baby rocking chair available on the market is generally manually operated, it requires and consumes excessive time of continuous swing to and fro while it is inconvenient in use. There are newly developed baby chairs adopting advanced designs, for example, an electromagnetic inductance baby rocking chair which is, however, restricted by the apparatus itself and the weight of the baby carried and can only swing in lateral directions. In addition, such a baby rocking chair has limited function and can not be used in a movable manner.